


in a certain light

by goodgriefdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Drabble, KIND OF I GUESS, M/M, Mary POV, diner, im trash, outside pov, this is extremely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgriefdean/pseuds/goodgriefdean
Summary: A self-indulgent drabble set somewhere in the beginning of season 12. Mary notices Dean and Cas.





	in a certain light

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos if you enjoy! please :')
> 
> you can find me [here](https://goodgriefdean.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!

The Winchesters, Mary, and Cas working a case together, and they split up, Cas and Dean go to finish off a nest of vamps and Mary and Sam resolve things with the locals.

They meet up at a shitty 24 hour diner at some ungodly hour of the night, and Mary is so engrossed in conversation with Sam that she almost misses the way Dean’s hand hovers at Castiel’s lower back as they enter the diner. Almost.

“Finished ‘em off real good, huh, Cas?” Dean says with a tired smirk once they’re seated, nudging the angel with his shoulder.

“Yes,” Cas agrees, opening his menu.

Sam orders a coffee and Dean glares at him so he orders a soup too. Castiel gets the same thing that Dean gets. 

“You need to eat?” Mary asks.

Castiel shrugs. “It’s a habit, now.”

And Mary notices the way that there is almost a foot and a half of empty space on Dean and Cas’s side of the booth that they’re not using. She notices the way their arms touch from shoulder to elbow. 

 

“So,” She says to Sam, later, when they are alone, “Dean and Cas?”

“Oh,” Sam scratches the back of his neck. “It’s, um, complicated, I think.”

And Mary nods, because, yeah. _Isn’t it always?_


End file.
